


Gravity

by its_not_a_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_a_thing/pseuds/its_not_a_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Song "Gravity" by Sara Barielles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Something always brings me back to you, It never takes too long.

Stiles buttoned up his favorite flannel as he started getting ready for Lydia’s annual St. Patrick’s day party. No one in school even dared to rival Lydia Martins party, not that they wanted to. Her house would become flooded with green, music blasting and enough booze to drown Ireland. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair, before applying a cologne that should’ve smelled like ‘musk’ but actually just enhanced his natural scent. To be honest, Stiles didn’t even want to go to this party. 

No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat down on his bed. Doubt crept over him. Everyone he knew had a date. Including Lydia. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He knew it was kind of pathetic the way he was hanging on his feelings for her, but they weren’t childish feelings. At least not anymore. 

You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains.

Ever since the kiss, every time Stiles looks at her, his heart swells. He knew Lydia didn’t feel that way about him and he was fine with just being her friend. Except he wasn’t.

I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

Now that they were actually friends, they would spend a lot of time together. A lot of this time was spent alone with each other in each other’s rooms. Stiles would steal silent glances at her, taking in her sweet vanilla scent and strawberry perfume. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her. But he couldn’t. He was trapped within his own desires. 

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

He eventually found himself is his old, beat up jeep that he was so fond of, driving to the oh so dreaded party. Well, not exactly dreaded, considering he reveled in the fact that he would binge drink rum and watch Lydia dance in a way that drove him insane. But this would mean she would just pull him in that much closer. 

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

As Stiles opened the door, the inevitable heat of the party escaped and drew him in. He walked around partiers, drunk, and too wrapped up in themselves to notice anything around them. Then he saw Lydia giggling drunkenly, dancing a little to close to her date, whose name Stiles couldn’t remember. With this he made an B-line to the kitchen, suddenly craving alcohol more than usual. 

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong.

Stiles poured himself a particularly large glass of rum and coke, taking a few large gulps before refilling it. He knew he shouldn’t, because he was driving, but he couldn’t help himself. Then he saw her appear in the doorway, and smile at him, before walking to him quickly. Stiles, you’re not going to melt under her, like always. 

But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Lydia ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Stiles, out of reflex, wrapped his arms around her tight. You melted Stiles. He almost didn’t care because he was in her arms, or she was in him. 

“You came!” Lydia said, smiling at him, her hands resting on his chest. “It was starting to get a little late, I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up!” 

Stiles smiled down at her, holding her waist. “Of course I came Lydia!”

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

They stayed talking for about 10 minutes, immersed in their own little bubble. Lydia was deliberately oblivious to the way she was flirting with him and drawing him in, making him hang on every word she said. Stiles smiled, taking every chance he could to touch her hair, or brush his hands over her arm, craving her touch. 

Their friends watched from afar at the phenomenon that unraveled before them, more common than it should’ve been. 

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.

Then, Lydia’s date for the night, reached up behind her and pulled her into him. Lydia giggled like a little girl and turned to kiss him. The spell Stiles was under broke and he took a big gulp of his drink, finishing it quickly and serving himself another. 

Lydia turned and introduced her date to Stiles, but he just saw her lips moving, the words muffled by the increased alcohol and disappointment flooding his system. He smiled tightly and nodded.

But you're on to me and all over me.

Lydia smiled up at Stiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek before going to dance with her date. Lydia liked Stiles always being there, talking to him, being his friend. Lydia thought what she was doing was harmless, that Stiles had gotten over his feelings for her. 

So, she didn’t notice his stance shrinking against the counter, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another as he drank way more than a lanky 17 year old should. He watched Lydia from afar before looking away. He didn’t like torturing himself, by watching her. But watching her brought acid warmth to his chest that was addicting. He couldn’t get enough. 

I live here on my knees as I, Try to make you see that you're Everything I think I need here on the ground.

As the party started to die down, Stiles’ blood alcohol level was high as ever. He was goofing off with Scott and the gang but they could see that these jokes were a drunken attempt to get his mind off Lydia. No one had ever told him that, they felt bad for him. 

Sure he had Malia at one point, but he couldn’t get over Lydia. It was never the same. So, Malia moved on, leaving Stiles behind. They’d all told him he should move on, and he’d tried more than he’d like to admit, but there was always that dull ache for Lydia that would never go away. 

Scott approached Stiles when it was time to go. “Come on Buddy, I’ll drive you home…”

Stiles chuckled drunkenly, reaching a new level of inebriation, laughed. “But what about my car? I can’t just leave it here.” He then hugged Scott. “You’re the bestest buddy alpha I could ever ask for!”

He laughed loudly and Scott sighed realizing something. He couldn’t take Stiles home like this, or to his house either. Their parents would kill Stiles if he showed up that drunk. Scott then turned to Lydia. “Can he stay here? Drive home in the morning?”

Lydia, now pretty sober, nodded, genuinely worried about Stiles along with all of their friends. Stiles often got pretty tipsy, or even drunk, but never to the point where he could barely walk. They then took Stiles to Lydia’s room and laid him in bed. Scott left quickly, afraid of missing curfew, and Lydia stayed with Stiles. 

But you're neither friend nor foe 

Lydia took Stiles shoes off and helped him out of his flannel, into his t-shirt. She smiled at the goofy grin he had on his face. Se genuinely thought he was her best friend. He was always there for her, talking care of her, this was the least she could do in return. She was shocked when he pulled her in to lay next to him. “Hi.”

Though I can't seem to let you go.

Stiles pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her hips. “You’re pretty.” Lydia found herself blushing harder than usual. Stiles was never genuinely flirty with her, he was always just joking around, or so she thought. Suddenly she thought back to earlier in the evening when she’d just ditched him for her date… Was that rude? Was i-

She mind went blank when she felt Stiles drunkenly press his lips to hers. 

The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down

Lydia felt warm in his embrace then felt the alcohol seep into her lips through his. She gently pushed him off, shocked at what she was feeling. “Stiles, you’re drunk. Why are you even kissing me? We’re friends.”

At those words, Stiles felt his heart sink as agony slowly snuck over him. He looked at her and turned away, drunkenly, nearly falling off the bed. “Right. Sorry.” His words came slurred as he stared at the ceiling not sure if to be angry at himself, or just downright sad. He couldn’t control the words that slipped out of his mouth. “So you’ll grind with the first tool you see, none of which, by the way, even give a shit about out. And Me? What do I get? I care for you, I do everything for you and I don’t expect anything back but I’m in love with you and you keep leading me on and I’m so confused-“

You're onto me, onto me and all over

Lydia stopped listening. He’s in love with me? Since when? Am I really that thick? She thought back to the times when they’d been hanging out alone, and the way he looked at her like she was the only thing on the planet. Somehow it never occurred to her that maybe, he still had some sort of feelings for him. She just stared at him, as he drunkenly and angrily rambled himself to sleep, his head on her shoulder. 

Lydia sighed and gently took his shoes off and went to change, before slowly slipping into bed next to him. “I’m sorry I hurt you Stiles. I never meant to…. I just don’t know how I feel… where I am….” She sighed sadly and kisses his forehead before falling asleep. 

Something always brings me back to you

The next morning, Stiles woke up and saw Lydia cuddled into his chest and smiled. He soon remembered what happened last night, and his heart sank. Of course, he got so drunk he kissed her and she then rejected him. And then he started ranting about how he deserved her to want him. Gosh, I’m so stupid. 

He looked down at her beautiful strawberry blond locks and smiled. He gently pulled away and kisses her forehead. He felt bad about last night, so he left a note apologizing for everything. He felt stupid for feeling this way about her but he couldn’t help himself, even seeing her asleep next to him warmed up his heart. And the truth is he’d do anything for that girl. And it was okay that she didn’t feel the same way. He was just Stiles. And despite the fact that he loved that girl more than he’d care to admit, and that somewhere deep down, he knew she wouldn’t want him back, he was still there, hoping she loved him too. 

It never takes too long


End file.
